


Con el humo bajo las narices

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [92]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cheating, DSDS, Drinking, Emotional, Female Georg Listing, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Infidelity, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Therapy, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prophetic ending, Reality TV, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 84] Hay pistas, señales de que todo está por irse al carajo, pero envueltos en sus asuntos, ni Gustav ni Georgie lo aprecian así.





	Con el humo bajo las narices

**Author's Note:**

> Hay tantas pistas en este capítulo de lo que viene en los 2 siguientes que no hay que ser ninguna clase de genio para entender hacia dónde se dirige esta historia.

**Con el humo bajo las narices**

 

En marzo llegó la décima temporada de DSDS y con ello una inesperada rutina de ver los shows en vivo con una periodicidad casi religiosa. Para Gustav, que ya había soportado Star Search años atrás con resignada paciencia hasta el último capítulo porque Bill había llegado a la final, la perspectiva de ver otro show más de ese tipo no era nada agradable, y de preferencia habría prescindido de ello, de no ser porque Georgie comentó de pasada que tenía planes de ver los episodios semanales que se transmitían los miércoles, y de algún modo él se ofreció a acompañarle.

Georgie al principio había creído que Gustav le tomaba el pelo (el poco que le quedaba después de su drástico cambio de look), pero el baterista le hizo pronto apreciar la posibilidad de reunirse para presenciar la emisión de los shows, que después de todo eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo los que iban a aparecer como parte del jurado, y eso bien podría acomodarse a su conveniencia.

—Henning no va a estar nada contento, pero vale —aceptó Georgie, que a partir de ese momento comenzó a alargar sus estancias en Magdeburg al viajar los martes temprano en la madrugada y devolverse a Hamburg los miércoles en la noche.

Tal como había predicho, Henning no se lo tomó ni remotamente bien, y en más de una ocasión se quejó Georgie con Gustav de las rabietas que tenía que tolerarle.

—Es insoportable. Los miércoles que regreso se finge el dormido, lo que a mí no me importa en realidad, pero los jueves en la mañana actúa como si yo le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable. Para el fin de semana su humor mejora, pero los lunes se han convertido en un día de pesadilla porque no para de quejarse y decir que debería quedarme en casa y ver el episodio desde ahí, que para eso tenemos esa nueva pantalla plana con sonido _surround_ en la sala, y que de todos modos para qué diablos me marcho desde un día antes, así que he tenido que agregar una mentira más a mi repertorio y le dije que estoy viniendo a terapia del estrés con un especialista que tiene aquí su consulta. Ah… Que si sigo así pronto tendré que buscar uno de verdad.

Para Gustav, a quien la presencia de Georgie le levantaba el ánimo mejor que un boleto de lotería ganador, a la par que le preocupaba cómo ésta se esforzaba en mantenerse entre dos ciudades, hacer funcionar su relación con Henning a la par que escondía la suya con él, además de continuar trabajando en el disco y otras partes más administrativas dentro de la banda, también le mantenía al borde de la silla apreciar en ella los síntomas del cansancio.

Pese a que apenas estaban a inicios de marzo y que Georgie había reducido sus visitas al gimnasio al mínimo, Gustav observaba cómo ella había bajado cinco kilos, y las ojeras que circundaban sus ojos se habían pronunciado al grado en que la bajista lucía enferma. Pero cuando se lo cuestionó, ella se encogió de hombros y aseguró estar bien, sólo un poco desvelada.

—A ti te toca verme en mis peores momentos —le recordó con una sonrisa cálida—, porque madrugar los martes para ganarle al tránsito de la Autobahn no es sencillo, y aquí en Magdeburg apenas descanso… Pero los jueves que ya estoy de vuelta en Hamburg te aseguro que duermo todo el día y no salgo del departamento si de mi depende.

—Aun así… —Insistió Gustav, pero sus palabras cayeron en saco roto, así que optó por darse por vencido y confiar en el juicio de Georgie acerca de su propio cuerpo y limitaciones.

Entre mantener sus citas con Georgie en secreto y trabajar por su cuenta en las secciones del disco que corrían por su cuenta, Gustav se llevó una agridulce sorpresa cuando el lunes previo al inicio de temporada de DSDS fue Bianca quien le propuso invitar a Georgie a ver el show en su piso.

—Tú siempre vas con ella a su departamento, pero ella nunca viene aquí —dijo con total neutralidad mientras ella y Gustav se preparaban frente al espejo del baño para irse a la cama—, y de vez en cuando me gustaría recibir visitas tuyas, ¿sabes? Yo siempre traigo a mis amigas, pero tú raras veces haces lo mismo.

—No es cierto. Hace poco invité a unos amigos a beber cerveza y a jugar al póker —se defendió Gustav, a sabiendas de que su excusa era endeble, y en efecto, Bianca le señaló que de eso hacía ya casi un mes.

—Sólo digo que sería divertido ver el show en vivo los tres. No puedo prometer estar presente en cada ocasión porque sabes que los miércoles es cuando más trabajo tenemos en la oficina, y cuando estamos cortos de personal es casi imposible salir a la hora, pero me esforzaría por llegar a tiempo. —Mientras se limpiaba el rostro con loción astringente cuidando de no tocarse alrededor de los ojos y la boca, Bianca trazó planes para esas reuniones—. Sería divertido hacer una minifiesta, con un poco de alcohol y comida de fuera. Sería alguna especie de tradición.

—Ya, pero Georgie no puede beber ni una gota de alcohol porque después debe manejar de regreso a Hamburg y tiene que estar ciento por ciento sobria para la Autobahn —dijo Gustav, que por su parte ya se había lavado los dientes y estaba enrollándose en los dedos una tira de hilo dental.

—Entonces prescindiremos del alcohol. Sólo comida, y no sé, tal vez hasta podríamos apostar entre nosotros quiénes llegarían a la final o algo así, ¿qué te parece? Podría ser divertido.

—Uhmmm… —Concentrado en limpiarse correctamente entre dos muelas, Gustav se tomó su dulce tiempo para ensayar un par de frases antes de escoger aquella con la que Bianca no se sintiera rechazada—. Ya, pero es que Georgie y yo queremos ver el show por Bill y Tom, no tanto por los concursantes…

—¿Y qué más da? Igual la pasaremos bien los tres. Eso te lo aseguro —presionó Bianca, que no daba muestras de rendirse. Tirando a la basura la bola de algodón que antes usaba, Bianca se examinó el rostro, y con dos golpecitos en las mejillas dio por terminada su rutina nocturna—. En serio, Gustav, cualquiera diría que no quieres invitar a Georgie a nuestro departamento.

El comentario provocó que Gustav moviera con demasiada rapidez el hilo entre dos dientes, y el metálico sabor de la sangre le inundó la lengua.

—Mierda —masculló, escupiendo en el lavabo y comprobando que se había lastimado. Mezclada con su saliva, había aparecido la inconfundible sangre.

—Deberías de ser más cuidadoso —fue el inútil consejo de Bianca, y Gustav gruñó. Enjuagándose la boca un par de veces hasta que al escupir no apareciera ningún tono rosáceo, el baterista pasó después a secarse el rostro con una toalla—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_?

Bianca rodó los ojos al cielo. —¿La invitarás o no?

—No sé… Es decir… Tal vez Georgie quería ver el show en su departamento, en la comodidad de su sofá, e invitarla aquí no sea lo que ella quiera.

—No pierdes nada con preguntar… Pf —bufó Bianca—. Cualquiera diría que eres tú el que no la quiere aquí.

—¡Hey! —Rezongó Gustav, pero Bianca le dio la espalda y salió del baño, dejándolo ahí con las mínimas trazas de culpa que había acumulado al cabo de varios meses de serle infiel a sus espaldas.

La verdad era que la afirmación de Bianca no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

Por un lado, Gustav se sentía a ratos más en sus anchas en el piso de Georgie a pesar de lo reducido del espacio y el desorden organizado que ella tenía con su infinidad de cajas arrumbadas contra una pared (veinticinco, según su último conteo) que en su propio departamento. En casa de Georgie se respiraba un aire distinto, inefable en esencia, pero reconfortante para el alma. Gustav tenía sus sospechas de que más que el ambiente, era la presencia de Georgie, palpable en cada muro, mueble y mota de polvo con la que se pudiera topar, y en la certeza de que dentro de esas cuatro paredes que le rodeaban no había para él nada salvo dicha y felicidad. Por lo tanto, era comprensible que prefiriera pasar cuanto tiempo le fuera posible ahí, de preferencia con Georgie, aunque como había llegado a descubrir en el último año, incluso aunque la bajista se encontrara en Hamburg a casi 300 kilómetros de distancia, él casi podía palparla a su lado, y su invisible presencia le reconfortaba más que su propia novia en su piso.

En contraparte… Bianca no había errado por lejos cuando declaró que él no quería a Georgie en su departamento, o mejor dicho, en el departamento que compartía _con_ Bianca, puesto que aunque había descubierto una dimensión desalmada de sí mismo al ser capaz de actuar a sus espaldas y engañarla con otra mujer como si nada (por mucho que se justificara el que Georgie había estado antes y estaría después que ella), él marcaba una línea divisoria entre ambas facetas de su vida y luchaba por mantenerla separadas. El invitar a Georgie los miércoles a ver DSDS no sólo implicaba franquear esa puerta, sino que se adentraba a terrenos desconocidos cuando Georgie invadiera un espacio que por tecnicismos no le correspondía.

Tan chocante era ese escenario como imaginar a Bianca en el departamento de Georgie, y Gustav esbozó una mueca cuando la idea de tenerlas a las dos en la misma habitación, por no decir en el mismo sofá y compartiendo un tazón de maíz tostado mientras veían un show de televisión por compromiso, pasó por su mente. Simplemente… era una aberración.

Decidido a mantener el _status quo_ tal como estaba en esos momentos, Gustav casi tropezó con la alfombra cuando apenas entrar a su dormitorio, Bianca le anunció:

—Si no quieres invitar a Georgie, vale, lo haré yo.

El baterista frunció el ceño. —No lo dirás en serio.

—No lo dirás _tú_ en serio. Es tu amiga, tu _mejor_ amiga —replicó Bianca con ironía—, con la que pasas cada martes sin falta tantas horas como puedes. En verdad pensé que el invitarla a venir a nuestro departamento te haría feliz, pero en su lugar actúas como si estuvieras escondiendo algo… y me preocupas.

—No estoy ocultando nada —denegó Gustav, que para entonces ya se había sentado en su lado de la cama y se estaba desprendiendo de sus pantuflas—. Esas ya son ideas tuyas. Una teoría de lo más disparatada.

—¿Ah sí? —Le retó Bianca—. Entonces invítala tú. Anda, demuéstrame que estoy oliendo humo donde no hay nada.

—Bianca… —Enunció Gustav su nombre en un tono de voz bajo y oscuro.

—O lo haces tú o lo hago yo, y ya está. El resto correrá por cuenta de Georgie.

Gustav exhaló entre dientes. —Vale. Como quieras. Joder… —Masculló lo último mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas, y tras apagar la luz de su lámpara de noche, se arrebujaba en su lado.

Sin proponérselo, aunque ello hablaba a gritos de la crisis a la que estaban por enfrentarse, Gustav y Bianca durmieron esa noche cada uno en un extremo opuesto del colchón y dándose la espalda.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, fue Gustav quien a la mañana siguiente le escribió a Georgie con la propuesta de ver los episodios en su piso, y el baterista no omitió mencionar que había sido maquinación de Bianca, y que ella tenía intenciones de unírseles algunas tardes en que volviera pronto de la oficina.

Gustav esperó por parte de Georgie una negativa cortés pero contundente, pero la bajista respondió con “Claro, por mí encantada”, y ese fue el mensaje que un pasmado Gustav le mostró a Bianca.

Ya después y por medio de una llamada telefónica fue que Georgie se explicó mejor:

—No podía negarme, ¿sabes? Porque despertaría sospechas, y ahora mismo no nos conviene convertirnos en el blanco de su desconfianza.

«Ni ahora ni nunca», razonó Gustav para sí, y de algún modo se resignó a la perspectiva de salirse con la suya los martes, pero tener que soportar unos miércoles de estrés continuo con Bianca a un lado y Georgie al otro, atento a cualquier movimiento o acción suya que pudiera desencadenar una catástrofe.

Aunque no verbalizara sus temores, ahí estuvieron durante las primeras dos semanas previas al show inaugural, y aquel miércoles de estreno lo pasó Gustav con el estómago hecho nudos y la palma de las manos en constante temblor y humedad.

—¿A Georgie le gusta alguna botana en especial o bastará con lo que tengamos en la alacena? —Llamó Gustav a Bianca durante su hora del almuerzo para corroborar con éste si debía pasar a la salida de su trabajo por el supermercado o no, y el baterista experimentó un ramalazo de culpa como nunca antes, porque aprovechando la estancia de Georgie en la ciudad había ido a visitarla en su piso, y ahora mismo esperaba desnudo en su cama a que ella volviera de un corto viaje al sanitario.

—Uhm… Le encanta el chocolate, y también ese aderezo ranch que venden en la sección de ensaladas. ¿Recuerdas?, el del envase verde…

—¿Entonces llevo una bolsa de patatas fritas como acompañante o…?

—Nah, bastará con la pizza. Georgie prefiere la variedad italiana, y con eso bastará.

—¿Y para beber? No olvides que sólo tenemos cerveza y agua mineral, pero pensaba en también comprar un refresco, o tal vez alguna de esas limonadas.

—Trae lo que sea. Ella no es quisquillosa con esos asuntos.

—Vale, cariño. Procuraré llegar a tiempo para la inauguración, pero por si acaso haz el pedido de la pizza tú y yo llegaré con el resto. ¿Ok?

—Ok.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual —dijo Gustav como autómata, más atento a Georgie vestida sólo en bragas y sostén corriendo una corta carrera del baño a la cama, que de Bianca al otro lado de la línea.

Finalizando la llamada, Gustav comprobó la hora y maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Te tienes que marchar? —Preguntó Georgie, que lo tenía abrazado con un brazo y una pierna sobre su costado.

—Por desgracia, sí. Franziska me mataría si le vuelvo a cancelar con tan poca antelación.

—Vale… —Apartándose para que Gustav pudiera salir de la cama y vestirse, Georgie permaneció arrebujada en las mantas y con los ojos pesados por el sueño. Nada inusual si se tomaba en cuenta que ayer apenas había dormido, y que hoy desde temprano había estado con Gustav disfrutando de su compañía.

Mientras el baterista se calzaba los calcetines, corroboraba con Georgie sus planes para más tarde.

—El programa inicia a eso de las siete, que es casi la misma hora a la que Bianca debería llegar al departamento si es que no tiene contratiempos, así que…

—¿Quieres que llegue antes? —Preguntó Georgie con cautela.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—¿Hay algo que pueda llevar?

—La comida y bebida de hoy corre por nuestra cuenta, así que no deberías preocuparte por nada —dijo Gustav—. Aunque si por casualidad te apareces con una botella de vino tinto, seguro que Bianca te adora.

—Ok.

Consciente de que ambos se sentían caminando por la cuerda floja y la tensión les estaba provocando una úlcera en proceso de formación, Gustav se despidió de Georgie poco después de la dos con un beso corto en los labios y la promesa de verse a eso de las seis, y se marchó con rumbo a la casa de Franziska, donde ésta ya le esperaba para tratar con él un asunto familiar que desde meses atrás estaba en formación.

Ya que sus padres estaban por cumplir treinta años de feliz matrimonio durante ese verano, ambos habían decidido sorprenderlos con un viaje que les permitiera celebrarlo como era debido, y ya que Franziska quería cooperar con el justo 50% de los gastos a pesar de las insistencias de Gustav de pagar él y decir que era de parte de los dos, era necesario el que hicieran las reservaciones con tiempo y pagaran de antemano para tener asegurado su lugar. Ahí donde Gustav habría elegido una agencia de viajes para que se encargara de todo, Franziska en su lugar había decidido hacer ella misma los arreglos para ahorrarse en los costos de los intermediarios, y el baterista tenía que concederle al menos un silbido de admiración cuando ella le presentó la carpeta en la que tenía la lista de precios, la guía turística, las reservas impresas y hasta un itinerario de las actividades que llevarían a cabo durante su estancia.

—Oh, Franny, esto luce genial —la elogió Gustav mientras recorría las hojas y comprobaba que cada pequeña pieza embonaba a la perfección con las demás.

—Y espera a que veas la suite en donde se van a alojar. Hablé con un empleado del hotel y por un extra aceptaron preparar su cama con pétalos de rosa, champagne helado, y el jacuzzi listo con sales aromáticas. ¡A mamá le va a encantar!

Si bien el cliché romántico que Franziska le había presentado le dejaba indiferente, Gustav apreció la dedicación que había demostrado su hermana durante las últimas semanas para encargarse de hasta el más nimio detalle. Esa segunda luna de miel sería perfecta, y sus padres así lo atestiguarían al volver.

—Qué bien, en serio —dijo con una sonrisa, pero los nervios que sentía por lo que iba a ocurrir más tarde lo traicionaron, y su hermana vio a través de la máscara que llevaba puesta y lo confrontó.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ocultas algo?

—Franny…

—Oye, que no me engañas. Sé que estás de acuerdo con esto del viaje y que confías plenamente en que haré un buen trabajo, pero también sé que no tienes ni la menor idea del destino a donde irán nuestros padres, y lo acepto sin reclamos, pero es más que eso, ¿no?

—Uhm… ¿Cómo supiste que yo-…? Bah, como sea. ¿Es en Marruecos, verdad? Algo te oí mencionar al respecto.

—Egipto. Creí que las pirámides serían la señal más obvia, pero como no dijiste nada…

Gustav suspiró. —Lo siento, ¿vale? He tenido otras preocupaciones en mente.

—¿Como cuáles? —Indagó Franziska a su manera, dedicándole una mirada que parecía decir “sé de quién se trata, pero quiero que me lo confirmes por tu propia cuenta”, y ya que estaba a punto de morderse las uñas, Gustav le contó los planes que tenía para el resto de su tarde.

Al terminar, Franziska se le quedó viendo con la boca entreabierta y los ojos grandes.

—Uhm… Presumo que Bianca no sabe en absoluto el rol que Georgie jugó alguna vez en tu vida…

—Exacto. Así que apreciaría si eres discreta al respecto, Franny —le previno Gustav, que para entonces había olvidado por completo lo del viaje de sus padres y le había aceptado a Franziska una reconfortante taza de té—. Bastantes destrozados tengo los nervios por lo de hoy como para agregar algo más a la pila.

—Al menos debes de admitir que es bastante conveniente para ti y para Georgie que sus respectivas parejas actuales no tengan nociones de su relación pasada. Mientras Henning siga pensando que Tom es su mayor contrincante y que Bianca no deduzca nada de tu pasado en común con Georgie, ambos estarán bien.

—Supongo… Oye, Fran… —A punto de sincerarse con su hermana y confesarle las actividades ilícitas a las que él y Georgie se entregaban con periodicidad al menos una vez por semana, Gustav se detuvo y bebió un largo trago de su taza a pesar de que el líquido estaba caliente y le quemó la punta de la lengua.

—¿Sí?

—No, nada. Erm, me preguntaba si habías arreglado para el viaje de nuestros padres un paseo por camello en el desierto. Ya sabes, lo más típico de lo típico para cumplir con la foto de cliché que mostrarle a los amigos a su regreso, a la par que ir a París y tomarte una fotografía frente a la torre Eiffel y con una baguette en la mano —dijo desviando el tema y rematando con una risa nerviosa que de nuevo puso en alerta a su hermana.

—Hoy estás raro… —Murmuró ésta—. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, que no en balde en su viaje de quince días con toda clase de visitas a los museos locales y paseos por las áreas turísticas más importantes.

—Qué bien…

Pese a que su hermana no lo presionó en sincerarse con ella ni ejerció ningún tipo de presión en él (de hecho, se ocupó de distraerlo con las buenas noticias de una promoción que estaba por recibir en su trabajo), Gustav se sintió intranquilo durante el tiempo que departió con ella en la cocina, y antes que después recogió sus pertenencias del perchero de la entrada y se marchó alegando que iba a ver el show premier de DSDS y que todavía no tenía preparado nada en su piso.

Ya con un pie en el exterior fue que le reveló a Franziska que Georgie le acompañaría en su piso con Bianca, y por la expresión incrédula en su rostro fue que adivinó éste sin problemas que su hermana estaba molesta por la manera en la que él había esperado hasta el final de su visita para revelarle semejante información.

—Hablaremos después —le obligó a comprometerse, y después de plantarle un beso en cada mejilla le dejó partir sin rencores de por medio.

Aunque apenas eran las cinco y tenía tiempo de sobra para regresar a su piso, ducharse, y tener todo a punto, Gustav manejó por encima del límite de velocidad y derrapó en un par de señales de alto que a su juicio le parecieron estorbosas, todo con la intención de estar lo antes posible en su departamento y recibir a Georgie apenas llegara.

Impaciente a morir, tamborileó sus dedos sobre el volante y fantaseó con la posibilidad de hacer lo más del poco tiempo que tenían disponible antes de que regresara Bianca o empezara el programa, pero una luz verde lo sacó de ensoñaciones y pisó a fondo el acelerador.

El recorrido desde su automóvil una vez que se estacionó y de ahí a su piso le resultó ajeno a Gustav, quien iba trazando planes que iban desde la ropa que se iba a poner después de un rápido baño, hasta la frase de saludo con la que recibiría a Georgie, así que poco le faltó para tropezar con el caniche de su vecina cuando él iba saliendo del ascensor y ella entrando.

—Lo siento, perdón —se disculpó a medias, más atento al mazo de llaves en su mano que al perro peludo como una nube de algodón que de pronto se le había atravesado.

Con una eficiencia militar, Gustav entró a su piso y se puso manos a la obra. Sin demorarse en nada, se ducho, rasuró, puso desodorante, y salió envuelto del baño a su dormitorio, donde ya tenía listo su cambio de ropa y esperando por él. Porque tampoco quería despertar sospechas en Bianca, Gustav había elegido unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de marga corta como cualquier otra, excepto ésta en particular le gustaba porque le resaltaba los músculos de los brazos y quería que Georgie lo notara. Sin molestarse con zapatos, Gustav caminó descalzo hasta la cocina y comprobó aliviado que todavía faltaba un rato antes de que empezara el programa, así que se ocupó en preparar un tentempié que consistía en un plato con cubos de tres tipos diferentes de quesos y aceitunas. Acompañó aquello con una botella de cerveza, y de nuevo consultó la hora para cerciorarse de que de que en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre anunciando la llegada de su muy esperada visita.

Pero las seis llegaron y se fueron sin noticias de Georgie, y aunque la bajista no era reconocida por ser particularmente puntual (a ella se le daba un margen de diez minutos casi siempre), a eso de las seis quince Gustav comenzó a preocuparse.

«Cinco minutos más y la llamo», se prometió a las seis con veinte y alarmado tanto por el retraso como por su incapacidad de esperar. A Gustav le mortificaba el comportarse como un aprensivo cualquiera al que el menor contratiempo ponía en alerta, pero tratándose de Georgie le costaba no imaginar lo peor. No al extremo de suponer un accidente (si acaso un neumático desinflado), un asalto o una colisión, pero sí de suponer que Georgie se había acobardado en el último instante y se había retractado de asistir.

Llamarle por teléfono sirvió de poco cuando la línea sonó ocupada, y Gustav se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar derecho hasta llegar a la sensible carne y provocarse dolor.

Hastiado por su inquietud, Gustav decidió al menos hacer algo productivo mientras esperaba, así que aprovechando que la bolsa de la basura de la cocina estaba llena a rebosar, la sacó del cesto, le hizo un nudo, y se dispuso a deshacerse de ella vía aérea. Su complejo departamental tenía dos tuberías para ese fin en cada piso, y bastaba con meter la basura en cualquier de los contenedores que se encontraban al final del pasillo para que cayera directo a la planta baja, donde una vez por semana pasaba un recolector privado y se lo llevaba todo. Costaba un poco más que el servicio regular por tratarse de un particular, pero Gustav pagaba esos diez euros extra al mes sin pestañear porque lo valían.

Calzándose unas sandalias que encontró en el zapatero del vestíbulo y con la bolsa de basura en su mano no dominante, Gustav abrió la puerta dispuesto para salir y se topó con Georgie.

—¡Ah! —Saltó ésta al ser sorprendida de improviso, y Gustav sonrió.

—¡Georgie! —Exclamó emocionado. En un primer impulso buscó abrazarla, pero entonces el peso de la bolsa de basura que todavía sujetaba lo detuvo, y ambos quedaron frente a frente en un silencio incómodo.

—Uhmmm… ¿Vas a algún lado con eso? —Preguntó Georgie señalando la bolsa negra.

Gustav carraspeó. —Sólo al final del pasillo. Espera aquí, o pasa dentro, uhhh…

—O puedo ir contigo —murmuró Georgie, y su arreglo fue ese, caminando los dos al otro extremo del pasillo y depositando la bolsa en el tobogán.

—Listo —dijo Gustav en cuanto terminaron, y Georgie a su lado asintió.

Regresando sus pasos volvieron a la entrada del piso de Gustav, y sólo entonces pudieron los dos corroborar que de la despedida afectuosa de apenas un par de horas atrás no quedaba nada, y que en cambio había sido suplantada por altas dosis de incomodidad.

—Uhm, debo confesarte que llegué a las seis en punto, pero… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. No me atrevía a tocar la puerta. No sabía si serías tú o Bianca quien me abriera, así que…

—Bianca está todavía en la oficina, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya, pero… —Georgie suspiró—. Estaba nerviosa.

—Oh.

Georgie cambió el peso de un pie al otro y volvió a suspirar. —Como sea. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—Claro, adelante —se hizo Gustav a un lado para cederle el paso, y Georgie entró con cautela, escaneando cada rincón de la entrada antes de dar una pisada más.

Entrando a su vez, Gustav cerró la puerta, y Georgie se estremeció cuando la cerradura hizo ‘clic’.

—Uhm, traje vino como me sugeriste.me ayudó el dependiente a elegirlo porque yo no sabía cuál traer —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Genial. Bianca lo apreciará —respondió Gustav, dejando de vuelta las sandalias en su lugar, y Georgie le imitó al descalzarse y quedar en calcetines.

Convencido de que Georgie se sentía cohibida en su piso, Gustav la guió a la sala y le ofreció asiento en uno de los sillones mientras él depositaba la botella de vino sobre la mesa de la cocina y traía consigo el tentempié que había preparado antes.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo cerveza —le ofreció a Georgie, y la bajista denegó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo más? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Algún refresco?

—Estoy bien, gracias —murmuró Georgie, rígida como una tabla y con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

Alarmado por el extraño comportamiento de la bajista, Gustav se sentó a su lado, y al instante Georgie se movió un par de centímetros en dirección opuesta a la suya.

Sin necesidad de pedirle una explicación, Georgie se la dio. —Estoy… —Tragó saliva con dificultad—, ¿cuál es la palabra?, uhhh, cagada de miedo, sí, cagada… Eso es. Porque toda esta situación es rarísima y yo… no sé bien cómo actuar.

—Como lo harías en cualquier otro momento. Vamos… —Amagó Gustav tocarle un hombro, pero Georgie se retrajo.

—Tengo miedo —musitó la bajista—. Mucho miedo. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué espíritu me poseyó cuando acepté tu invitación de venir aquí precisamente a ver DSDS. Ya antes estaba aterrada que decir ‘no’ pusiera la sospecha sobre nosotros, y ahora que estoy sentada en tu sillón y esperando a que llegue Bianca me parece que en lugar de beneficiarnos para quitar cualquier duda sobre nosotros, nos he metido directo a la boca del lobo.

Gustav exhaló. —No eres la única que está asustada, pero si te sirve de algo… Bianca no lo hizo con esas intenciones. Ella sólo quería recibir visitas y actuar como la perfecta anfitriona. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

—Me cuesta creerlo… —Masculló Georgie con una nube oscureciendo su ánimo, y esta vez Gustav no se contuvo para tocarla.

Rozando su mejilla con un dedo, no tardó en ahuecar la palma de la mano contra su pómulo y acariciarla, y Georgie por su parte se relajó, entrecerrando los ojos y desdibujando una hendidura de tensión que le partía la frente por el centro.

—Esta no es nuestra noche para preocuparnos, ¿vale? —Buscó Gustav aliviarle un poco la carga que Georgie parecía traer a cuestas con sumo sufrimiento—. Porque disfrutaremos de un rato agradable a pesar de las circunstancias, uhm, especiales que nos rodean. Comeremos, beberemos, y nos reiremos de todos aquellos participantes de DSDS que creen que pueden cantar. Seguro que escucharemos a Bill hablar con descosido frente a las cámaras, y a Tom contar alguno de sus chistes obscenos. Serán ellos quienes tengan que lidiar con los nervios del público y la presión de calificar a los concursantes. Y nosotros nos limitaremos a…

—¿Respirar? —Sugirió Georgie, que había girado un poco el rostro y tenía la palma de Gustav contra los labios. Una fracción de segundo le bastó para besarle a Gustav la línea de la vida, y éste contrajo el pulgar, delineando una porción de su piel.

—Eso y a acabar con la pizza y-… ¡Joder! —Recordó de pronto que era ese su trabajo, y que Bianca lo mataría si llegaba a casa y se topaba con que él se había olvidado de hacer su orden.

El pequeño sobresalto sirvió para que Georgie sonriera por primera vez con calma, y ahuyentada la negatividad que antes los cubría, Gustav se dedicó a hacer su pedido mientras Georgie estiraba los brazos al cielo y hacía crujir los huesos de su espalda.

A la par que le indicaba al empleado de la pizzería qué ingredientes quería en las dos pizzas medianas que estaba pidiendo, Gustav no le quitó los ojos de encima a Georgie, que poco a poco aflojó la tirantez de sus hombros y se acomodó a sus anchas en el sofá.

—Sí, gracias —se despidió del empleado cuando éste le indicó que su orden estaría en veinticinco minutos, y Gustav cruzó los dedos porque el repartidor llegara antes que Bianca o tendría que soportar que le riñera por no haberlo hecho con anticipación.

—Tu piso es agradable —dijo Georgie de pronto, tras examinar los muebles y pinturas nuevas que decoraban el lugar. La última vez que ella había estado ahí Gustav seguía sin imprimirle a las habitaciones su esencia, y el resultado era una decoración tan fría e impersonal como la de una oficina, a diferencia de ahora, donde se veía vida, y también un estilo en concreto que no se parecía en lo absoluto al baterista, y que éste mismo explicó a continuación.

—Gracias. Bianca se encargó de hacer un par de cambios el verano pasado. Se deshizo de lo viejo y le dio su toque al piso. También pintó paredes, aunque no me preguntes de qué color, porque para mí todos los tonos son lo mismo, y ni por un lingote de oro sería capaz de encontrar la diferencia entre el color cáscara de huevo y el blanco polar.

—Pues… Ha hecho un excelente trabajo —elogió Georgie a la novia de Gustav, y un tic le contrajo la esquina de uno de sus párpados. Si se debía a un desagrado por Bianca o por cómo ésta se había acoplado a Gustav y a su vida en común, no lo reveló más. Y en cambio se lamentó de su propio piso—. Me encantaría hacer lo mismo en mi departamento, pero no creo que el casero estuviera de acuerdo, por no mencionar mi problemita con las cajas que están en la sala…

Gustav chasqueó la lengua, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario que no fuera de su incumbencia. Después de todo, lo que Georgie hacía o no hacía con sus pertenencias no era asunto suyo, por mucho que quisiera meter su nariz y expresar su preocupación, puesto que en su última visita, apenas un par de horas atrás, había aprovechado una pausa para ir a la cocina por agua, y mientras bebía contó la siempre creciente pila de cajas que ahora sumaban treinta y siete, y no tenían perspectiva de detenerse en su acumulación.

Atento como era a las peores posibilidades que pudiera imaginarse, Gustav se había preocupado por el riesgo de incendio que aquello representaba, y la pérdida que ello representaría para Georgie, quien de alguna manera se aferraba a su contenido con una relación de amor-odio enfermiza, puesto que no se deshacía de nada, pero a la vez también se aferraba a posponer su organización para después.

—Sabes que no me importaría ayudarte con eso, ¿verdad? —Se ofreció Gustav a ayudar en el más sereno de sus tonos, deseoso de que Georgie aceptara y que eso les permitiera disfrutar un poco más de su mutua compañía, aunque ello implicara ensuciarse con polvo y después sufrir de dolor de espalda por levantar las cajas y agacharse luego a revisar en su interior, pero la bajista se hizo la occisa, y cambió el tema de conversación con la rapidez de un relámpago.

—¡Oh, pero mira la hora! Ya debió de empezar el programa…

Encendiendo el televisor y sintonizando el canal en el que se iba a transmitir el show, Gustav y Georgie presenciaron a tiempo la transmisión inicial que prometía ser “la mejor temporada jamás antes vista”, y que el baterista desestimó por considerar cualquier tipo de reality show como una basura a la que no se le debería de renovar ningún contrato.

Ya que previamente se habían perdido de la etapa de selección que se llevó a cabo en Curaçao, ni Gustav ni Georgie tenían la menor idea de quiénes eran los participantes que aparecían uno tras otro hablando de sus ilusiones para el programa, el sueño que representaba para ellos el ganar, y lo felices que estaban de tener esa oportunidad de demostrar cuánto talento tenían.

—Bah, después de cinco veces esto se vuelve tedioso —murmuró Gustav, que ya estaba aburrido de muerte y todavía quedaban la mitad de los participantes por salir en escena.

Georgie por su parte disimulaba mejor su sopor y hacía comentarios aquí y allá del vestuario y las locaciones, aderezados con el ocasional “¿y cuándo van a salir Tom y Bill en escena?”, que por ese par era que estaban ahí dispuestos a soportar aquella tortura de programa sin quejarse… mucho.

Cuando ya iban por el noveno participante y habían atisbado en un par de recuadros el cabello largo y rubio de Bill, la puerta principal se abrió y Bianca apareció cargando varias bolsas de compra y un fajo de facturas.

—Gus, olvidaste de nuevo vaciar el buzón —dijo Bianca, descalzándose con prisa y entrando al departamento como una ráfaga de aire—. Hola, Georgie —saludó a la bajista, y ambas intercambiaron besos en la mejilla—. ¿Ya empezó el programa?

—Desde hace casi una hora —respondió Gustav—. La pizza ya llegó, pero te esperábamos para comer.

—Denme un par de minutos para cambiarme de ropa y ya vengo.

Apenas Bianca desapareció en el dormitorio, Georgie se ofreció a ayudarle a Gustav a buscar platos, vasos y servilletas para comer en la mesa de centro que tenían frente al televisor, así que juntos se dirigieron a la cocina y trabajaron en relativo silencio hasta que el baterista ya no pudo más.

—Oye… ¿Todo bien?

—De maravilla. ¿Por?

—Va a ser extraño estar los tres juntos en la sala y… Uhm, ¿No te pasa lo mismo?

—Sí, pero… Hemos vivido situaciones peores que ésta, así que…

Acordando el no guardarse ningún tipo de rencor o reclamo para después, ambos pactaron también el dar su mejor actuación de ‘aquí no pasa nada’, y lo cumplieron al pie de la letra cuando al sentarse en el sofá Gustav quedó en medio con Georgie a su izquierda y Bianca a su derecha.

Para cuando los números musicales ya habían empezado, ellos ya iban por su segunda rebanada de pizza y Bianca ya había descorchado el vino que Georgie trajera y los tres compartían bromas y reían de lo ridículo que era DSDS. La comidilla central fueron aquellos participantes que exageraban tras bambalinas su talento musical, y que al momento de subirse al escenario revelaban cuánta fanfarronería les corría por las venas.

Tal como había propuesto Bianca con anterioridad, apostaron por quién sería eliminado esa noche del show y escribieron sus apuestas en un trozo de papel que quedó bocabajo sobre la mesa para hacer más interesante la espera. Por su parte sugirió Georgie subir la apuesta con algo más, pero al instante masculló Bianca que no podían ser más de cinco euros o sus finanzas de la semana se iban a ir a la bancarrota, así que en su lugar lo cambiaron por una charola de galletas recién horneados (lo único que los tres sabían cocinar) y estrecharon manos para cerrar el trato.

Al final de la velada ganó Gustav al afirmar que la chica que había cantado a Back to Black de Amy Winehouse era quien menos talento tenía del grupo de diez participantes (“Y no fue fácil decidirme con tantas opciones de dónde escoger”, remató con malignidad al final), y en honor a su apuesta se comprometió a tener para el siguiente miércoles las galletas recién sacadas del horno.

—Oh, es que no estaba segura de si nos reuniríamos de vuelta el próximo miércoles… —Comentó Georgie de pasada, y fue Bianca quien le reiteró la invitación.

—Claro que sí. Tú siempre eres bienvenida a visitarnos cuando gustes.

El plural de sus palabras le caló tanto a Gustav como a Georgie, pero la bajista mantuvo su sonrisa firme y asintió prometiendo que así sería.

La velada que pasaron juntos llegó a su fin, y disculpándose se retiró Bianca alegando que tenía que ducharse y prepararse para la cama si es que no quería quedarse dormida en el trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Con un abrazo para Georgie y un beso largo en los labios para Gustav, Bianca los dejó a solas una vez que el baterista le prometió limpiar su desorden y encargarse de que ningún plato quedara sucio. Al final Georgie se ofreció a ayudarle, y juntos se pararon frente al fregadero mientras Georgie lavaba y Gustav secaba y guardaba los platos y cubiertos que habían utilizado para la pizza y para un pay de queso que Bianca había comprado de pasada por el supermercado y que había deleitado a Georgie.

—Me divertí —afirmó la bajista con espuma hasta los codos y tallando una mancha tenaz en uno de los platos—. Me temía que iba a ser terriblemente incómodo el estar contigo y Bianca en la misma habitación, sobre todo por Bianca, pero… Es una buena chica, ¿o debería decir que una buena mujer? —Suspiró con desencanto—. A veces olvido que ya no tenemos quince años… Da lo mismo. Me la pasé bien, y no me importaría repetirlo.

—¿Así que no aceptaste su invitación del próximo miércoles por compromiso?

—No —denegó Georgie sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hacía tiempo que no me divertía como hoy, así que estaré esperando la semana entrante con ganas.

—Yo estaré esperando con ganas el próximo martes —dijo Gustav en voz baja, cargada de intenciones, y el plato que Georgie tenía entre sus dedos se le resbaló y poco faltó para que se rompiera.

—¡Gus! —Le siseó Georgie de vuelta, mirando por encima de su hombro para corroborar que Bianca no los había sorprendido—. No puedes decir eso.

—Bah —desdeñó Gustav esa noción, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria con la toalla de cocina dentro de uno de los vasos de los que habían bebido—. Incluso si Bianca nos hubiera escuchado, no entendería de qué hablamos. Según ella, esos martes que nos reunimos hasta tarde los aprovechamos para trabajar en el disco. No que a veces ese sea una mentira por completo…

Y no lo era, porque no faltaba ocasión en que a pesar de estar saturados de trabajo con las grabaciones de DSDS, los gemelos se comunicaban con ellos vía Skype para ponerse al tanto con las ediciones de audio o a revisar los bosquejos del escenario o los vestuarios. Lo último que se había adicionado a esas charlas era la propuesta de Bill acerca de cambiar el logotipo de la banda, que su amigo Andreas les había presentado una nueva tipografía para el nombre de la banda e iba de la mano con un logotipo nuevo y estilizado que se le complementaba a la perfección. Por unanimidad lo habían aceptado, así como la opción de Andreas también trabajara en una tentativa portada para el CD, y en una charla posterior habían coincidido Gustav y Georgie de que estaban emocionados por ver cuál sería el resultado final.

—Ya, que según Henning yo estoy viniendo a terapia por la mañana y en la tarde a veces me reúno contigo, pero la mayoría de las veces es con mamá. Si sigo así me convertiré en una mentirosa de campeonato.

—¿Pero sigues asistiendo a terapia?

—Noup —musitó Georgie—. Después de que tú y yo comenzáramos a vernos los martes, uhm, de pronto ya no la necesité más. Claro que mi fiel pelotita del estrés me acompaña a todas partes, pero cada vez la utilizo menos. Gracias a ti, supongo.

—Oh, pues de nada.

Finalizando con los trastes, Georgie consultó la hora y suspiró. —Es tarde… Si me quedo a pasar la noche en Magdeburg Henning se molestará, pero si viajo de madrugada también me lo reprochará.

—Qué imbécil inconforme —gruñó Gustav, pero lo excusó.

—Es parte de su personalidad, así es como me demuestra que se preocupa por mí. Y no lo digo como esas mujeres que sufren de maltrato psicológico, sabes que antes lo abandonaría. Es más bien como si intuyera que algo no marcha bien entre nosotros y que mis venidas a Magdeburg tienen algo que ver…

«Y no está errado», le concedió Gustav, que seguido agradecía al universo por permitirles salirse con la suya martes tras martes.

—En fin, debería marcharme —murmuró Georgie, y Gustav se vio tentado de pedirle que no lo hiciera todavía. Que se quedara, y que juntos disfrutaran de unos minutos más de su mutua compañía, pero se conocía, y la conocía a ella, y comprendía que ‘unos minutos’ se convertirían en horas con facilidad, y le entraría remordimiento si la madrugada los atrapaba y Georgie tenía que hacer el viaje hasta Hamburg sin haber pegado los párpados en toda la noche, así que con gran acopio de fuerza de voluntad la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella sin tocarla.

Georgie también escondió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo, y ladeó la cabeza. —¿Hasta el próximo martes?

—Hasta el martes —dijo Gustav por su cuenta, apretando el dintel entre sus dedos y escondiendo así el desgarro que sentía en el alma cuando Georgie se dio media vuelta y encaminó sus pasos no al ascensor, sino a las escaleras.

Un último vistazo marcó su ‘hasta la próxima’, y luego ambos desaparecieron del campo de visión del otro.

 _Au revoir_ , hasta un martes que como nunca se sentía lejano.

 

Marzo se fue en un parpadeo y lo mismo ocurrió con abril, de tal modo que para inicios de mayo Gustav y Georgie ya estaban curados de la incomodidad que les había invadido por reunirse miércoles tras miércoles en el departamento del baterista. Tal como les había advertido Bianca por su trabajo, fueron más las noches de miércoles que pasaron sin su compañía que con ella, y eso contribuyó a la que la rigidez de las primeras visitas de Georgie se transformara en confianza, y luego en un relax total al subir los pies al sillón, y en momentos de extrema relajación, atreverse a tocar a Gustav. Nunca más allá de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro o permitir que éste le colocara los pies sobre su regazo y se los masajeara, pero Georgie disfrutaba de cada instante que pasaban juntos, y así se lo hizo saber a Gustav durante la velada del penúltimo show.

—Y pensar que no me creí capaz de venir más allá de esa primera vez…

—¿Ah sí? —Inquirió Gustav, que tenía la cabeza de Georgie apoyada en un cojín que mantenía sobre su regazo y le acariciaba el cabello. Así, en caso de que Bianca llegara de pronto, tendrían tiempo suficiente en separarse sin que su actitud culpable los delatara.

—Sí. Ese día me dio tal ataque de nervios que lloré todo el camino hasta mi departamento, y me tomó una hora recuperar la suficiente calma como para manejar hasta Hamburg. Fue como si todo el estrés me atacara de pronto, y no podía creer que me hubiera salido con la mía. Estaba tan paranoica que… No te vayas a reír, pero pensé que Bianca podría olerme en ti o viceversa, así que antes de llegar me cuidé bien de ducharme dos veces por si acaso.

Gustav rió con toda sinceridad y confesó que él había hecho algo parecido al ponerse loción de afeitar no sólo en el rostro, sino también en el resto del cuerpo, sólo por si acaso, aunque ello implicó que después le cogiera manía a la fragancia y tuviera que cambiar de marca.

Entre buena charla, pausas para comer, lidiar con un Boris encantado de tener a Georgie como visita, y de vez en cuando ver el show (al que le habían cobrado un mínimo de afecto), Gustav y Georgie gozaron de casi toda la duración del show sin interrupciones, pero durante los últimos diez minutos y antes de revelar quién sería eliminado esa noche, apareció Bianca con aspecto derrotado y cansada por un largo día en la oficina.

Discretamente Georgie ya había abandonado el costado de Gustav, y con ojos fríos observó a Bianca despojarse de sus zapatos, y tras abandonar su bolso y unas bolsas de compra que traía consigo, irse a acurrucar con Gustav.

—Un día de estos mi jefa me va a matar, ¡juro que nos explota sin piedad! ¿Y cómo van las votaciones?

—Todo apunta a que será Ricardo quien salga —dijo Gustav.

—¡Oh, no Ricardo! Era la tercera semana que Lisa estaba en riesgo, tenía que ser ella —se lamentó Bianca, frunciendo la boca en un puchero—. A este paso ganará la temporada.

—Nah —desdeñaron Gustav y Georgie la idea con un mismo aliento, y Bianca alzó las cejas.

—No creerán que ganará Beatrice, ¿o sí? Porque esa mujer canta peor que yo en la ducha, y eso ya es mucho decir…

—No es que sea la mejor —dijo Georgie—, pero el público la ama. De no ser por esa primera semana que obtuvo el segundo puesto tendría récord perfecto en el primer lugar.

—Coincido con Georgie —apuntó Gustav—. Estos concursos, más que de talento, son de popularidad, y Beatrice tiene a medio mundo comiendo de la palma de su mano.

—Vale, ni hablar de apostar para la final —masculló Bianca, que durante las últimas semanas había perdido apuesta tras apuesta contra Gustav y Georgie, quien se turnaban para acertar en quién sería el favorito de la semana y quién sobreviviría a la implacable opinión del público. En más de una ocasión los había acusado de tener información extra por parte de Bill y Tom, pero ambos habían rechazado aquella sugerencia alegando que tantos años dentro de la industria musical los había dotado de un tercer ojo para predecir lo que era más comercial, y por ende, el camino más confiable para llevar a cabo un show al éxito asegurado.

El programa acabó en efecto con la eliminación de Ricardo, y la irritación presente y palpable por parte de Bianca al quedar en desventaja frente a Gustav y Georgie por su falta de habilidad para predecir ganadores y perdedores en DSDS.

—Mejor me marcho —se disculpó Georgie lo antes posible, atenta a un cambio de atmósfera que presagiaba tormenta entre Gustav y Bianca.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció Gustav a encaminar sus pasos hasta el estacionamiento, y tras intercambiar las despedidas de rigor, salieron por la puerta principal con un suspiro contenido entre labios.

—Perdónala —justificó Gustav a Bianca—. Ha estado al borde de un colapso nervioso en la oficina, y últimamente cualquier tontería la altera.

—Ya, no te preocupes.

Bajando por las escaleras los pisos que los separaban del estacionamiento, Georgie no tardó más de dos plantas en quedarse corta de aliento y tomarse una corta pausa apoyada contra el balaustre.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó Gustav, no por primera vez en la semana, que Georgie tenía varios días un tanto pálida y no traía consigo su habitual energía.

—Cansada —murmuró la bajista, pasándose la mano por la frente—. Tanto conducir por fin me está cobrando factura, y por otra parte es todo esto del disco…  Anoche me quedé hasta tarde trabajando con Tom por Skype, y no nos despedimos sino hasta las cuatro de la madrugada porque ambos queríamos que el track quedara perfecto.

—Debes cuidarte… —Aconsejó Gustav, apoyando su mano entre los omóplatos de Georgie, y a través de su abrigo ligero de primavera palparle los huesos.

Como era habitual en ella, Georgie había perdido un par de kilos durante el último mes. No los suficientes como para considerarlo un problema en toda regla, pero sí los suficientes como para que Gustav los interpretara como una clara señal de alerta por si la bajista se enfrascaba más en otros asuntos y descuidaba su alimentación. De ahí que esa tarde Gustav hubiera cocinado pollo y pasta, y se hubiera empeñado en que Georgie comiera ración doble, pero la bajista apenas si se había terminado el primer plato a regañadientes, alegando inapetencia, y la mayor parte del segundo había quedado intacto salvo por unos picoteos con el tenedor aquí y allá.

—Y lo hago —rebatió Georgie con un deje de malhumor—, pero es difícil cuando lo único que me apetece es dormir. Y es casi una ironía que apenas me acuesto y me duele la espalda baja. Creo que el colchón tiene los resortes vencidos, pero no le veo sentido a cambiarlo cuando sólo duermo ahí una o dos veces por semana.

Consciente de que Georgie sólo quería quejarse y que ninguna sugerencia suya para aliviar sus circunstancias le iba a servir, Gustav se paró a su lado en el mismo escalón y le besó la mejilla.

—Ten —le entregó un chocolate que había tenido escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y un poco del decaimiento de Georgie se evaporó cuando la bajista sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Con almendras y doble caramelo. Tu favorito.

—Mi favorito —respondió ella, y lo premió con un beso de vuelta, esta vez en los labios.

La ternura del momento contrastó con la desesperación con la que habían hecho el amor horas atrás en el piso de Georgie, con la bajista acomodada de manos y rodillas mientras Gustav la embestía desde atrás y se encargaba de masturbarla para que fuera ella quien alcanzara primero el orgasmo. Aquel no había sido ni el primero ni el último encuentro de ese día, pero era el que más claro había permanecido en sus recuerdos, y ambos compartieron una media sonrisa.

Reanudando sus pasos, terminaron de bajar las escaleras, y Gustav acompañó a Georgie hasta su automóvil.

—La semana entrante es la gran final —dijo por no quedarse callado, y Georgie asintió.

Entre ambos quedó tácito lo que aquello implicaba, pues de nuevo se interpondría entre ambos la dificultad de asegurarse encuentros sin levantar sospechas ante terceros.

Además, y Gustav estaba seguro de que no era él el único que lo pensaba así, había un toque de melancolía con el fin de cada etapa. Daba lo mismo si había sido de corta o larga duración, porque ponerle punto final a un periodo en sus vidas les pesaba por igual cuando el otro estaba incluido. En este caso, el no volver a reunirse los miércoles para ver DSDS, a pesar de que detestaban el programa y ni la presencia de los Kaulitz había hecho algo por mejorarlo, les ponía tristes por el simple hecho de no saber con certeza si aquella rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado sería sustituida por una mejor, o una peor…

Una vida desorganizada con la banda, en carreteras, sobre los escenarios, fuera de casa por gran parte del año, había provocado en ambos la necesidad de un pilar en el cual sujetarse en tiempos de dificultad, y durante un tiempo el uno lo había sido para el otro durante las crisis, pero al no tener ya más esa posibilidad era que se sentían desvalidos sin su mutua compañía.

Alguna vez lo habían hablado, en susurros y ya tarde en la madrugada porque no era un tema del que se pudieran sentir orgullosos al admitir cuánto dependían de la compañía del otro, pero diáfano como el agua había quedado establecido que lo suyo no era un simple capricho o una ineptitud de valerse por sí mismos, sino una admisión de que juntos eran mejores, más fuertes, y que se complementaban de maneras en las que sólo habían visto a Bill y a Tom salir victoriosos.

Que el próximo miércoles que se reunieran para presenciar la gran final y con ello _su_ gran final sólo contribuyó a cargar de pesar el momento de la despedida, y Gustav no se midió al agacharse a la altura de Georgie cuando ésta ya estaba dentro de su automóvil encendido con el cinturón de seguridad puesto en su sitio y listo para partir, y besarla.

Georgie tampoco se resistió, y compartieron un beso profundo que los dejó cortos de aliento y anhelantes de más, siempre de más…

—No olvides avisarme que llegaste sana y salva a Hamburg —le pidió Gustav a Georgie, que no le había pasado a éste por alto que la bajista tenía su equipaje en el asiento trasero e iba a iniciar su travesía de vuelta a Henning y a los brazos de éste—. No me iré a dormir hasta que no sepa que estás en casa.

Pendiendo entre ambos quedó el mencionar que ‘casa’ no era ningún departamento, sino su mutua compañía, pero en su lugar Georgie volvió a asentir y prometió que así lo haría. Para Gustav serían cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Georgie por fin estuviera de vuelta en Hamburg, quizá hasta las tres si es que no había ningún contratiempo como un neumático desinflado o algún percance en la Autobahn que la retrasara, pero gustoso esperaría por ella hasta cerciorarse de que estaba en perfectas condiciones, y la bajista lo sabía. Lo demostraba en la seriedad con la que asumía esa tarea y prometía escribirle un mensaje anunciando el final de su viaje antes incluso que despojarse de su abrigo, soltar las llaves, o hacer lo mismo con Henning, que a pesar de que al día siguiente madrugaba para ir a la oficina, por igual esperaba despierto a Georgie.

Apartándose del camino, Gustav observó a Georgie partir, y no movió ni un músculo hasta que su automóvil desapareció de su campo de visión. Sólo entonces se permitió exhalar el aire que había permanecido atrapado en sus pulmones, y con ello liberar el miedo que de pronto le aguijoneaba.

De vuelta en el departamento, Bianca lo esperaba para irse a la cama, pero Gustav se excusó dirigiéndose a su sala de ensayo para trabajar un poco en los audios que Tom le había enviado esa misma mañana para una revisión, y que lo entretuvieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando Georgie le escribió:

“Estoy en Hamburg. Y la espalda me mata. Presiento que es mi cuerpo pidiendo cita en un spa, así que… Buenas noches.”

“Hazle caso a tu cuerpo. Buenas noches”, escribió Gustav a su vez, y fue como si el cansancio del día de pronto lo dominara. Un bostezo le hizo abrir grande la boca, y su quijada crujió. A él también le dolía la espalda, y por un segundo consideró el sugerirle a Georgie que en su última visita a Köln para reunirse con los gemelos antes de que aquel par se devolviera a LA reservaran una tarde en un spa exclusivo tal como ella había propuesto como solución a su fatiga acumulada. Bastaría con dejar una propina considerable para asegurar su discreción, y Gustav no dejó de fantasear con ello mientras se alistaba para irse a dormir.

Deslizándose bajo las mantas y cuidando de no despertar a Bianca en consideración por lo temprano que ésta tenía que estar en pie para irse a la oficina, Gustav planeó esa pequeña escapada con Georgie a la par que se prometió levantarse junto con Bianca para prepararle un desayuno decente. Ni por asomo experimentó culpa por esa dualidad en su carácter que le permitía serle infiel a su novia y al mismo tiempo tener detalles románticos con ella, pues como bien había hecho ya las paces en el pasado con sus remordimientos, era todo lo que tenía para dar, y aunque era injusto con Bianca, él iba a continuar así hasta el momento indicado se presentara.

Poco sabía él que ese instante por el que tanto había esperado estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a un martes de distancia, listo para poner a prueba su amor por Georgie, y fue esa ausencia de señales la que provocó que lo sorprendiera sin un curso de acción y ante una encrucijada en la que su relación con Georgie, el vínculo que los unía, se viera puesto a prueba sin importar cuál camino decidiera tomar.

Pero ajeno a ello, al menos de momento, Gustav cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido como un bendito.

Su prueba de fuego ya lo foguearía después.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
